


MCR Reunion Video Idea

by PierceTheAllTimeBlackParade



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Idea - Freeform, MCR, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierceTheAllTimeBlackParade/pseuds/PierceTheAllTimeBlackParade
Summary: This was just an idea I had a few days ago and decided to share it. This isn't a story.





	

[Surrender the Night or some song like that is playing]  
Frank enters an abandoned warehouse and he sees this giant lever. We watch him try different methods in moving said lever, and it only moves up one notch. He keeps trying to move the lever up farther, but fails. It seems to be stuck.  
When Frank finally seems like he's giving up, he sits down next to the lever and runs his hands over his face. NEXT enters Ray. He sees Frank and walks over, and he says something. Frank gestures to the lever and says something in response. Ray says something else and Frank nods, standing up. Together the two men manage to move the lever up a little farther, but it stops after going up a second notch. Ray frowns, and in come the Way brothers. The four men exchange some words and a few hugs and handshakes, and the brothers help Ray and Frank push the lever up two more notches.  
One more notch and the lever will be all the way up.  
In comes Bob Bryar, looking a little lost. The four other men welcome him with open arms, and Bob offers to help them with the lever, and they accept the offer. Together, the five push the lever up the rest of the way, and lights turn on; all around them are the props (minus the float) from all of their old music videos from the days of MCR. They all look around in surprise, smiles forming on their faces, and tears filling their eyes. Then a curtain falls and there is a rack with all of their costumes from the music videos– yes, even Bob's. The five look at each other and grin before running off to the costumes.  
They put on the costumes– each from a different video– and Ray notices instruments in the corner. There is a drum set, a bass, and two guitars (one of Ray's old ones and a new and improved Pansy), and –of course– a microphone on its stand. Ray points out the instruments, and everyone else looks and tries not to cry. It's almost as if everything was planned out!  
Gerard is the first to walk over. He wraps his hand around the mic and no one moves for a moment, then he turns around and says something, "Wanna be a band again?" The other four don't say anything for a moment, and Gerard's expression falls, making him look sad. Then, Mikey says, "Promise not to force the unicorn thing on me again?" Gerard nods. And then Mikey walks over and picks up the bass. "I'm in."  
Then Ray walks over and picks up his guitar. Frank follows suit and takes up Pansy. The four look over at Bob. "No good band is complete without a drummer." Frank points out, and Ray holds out the drumsticks to Bob. Bob sighs, finally, and walks over and takes the drumsticks from Ray, and goes over to the drums. "Let's do this." he says.  
Then they start up, performing the rest of the song, and it all suddenly shifts to show them performing the rest of the same song on a stage, in front of hundreds of thousands of people.  
And when the song ends, they all go in for a group hug, and after they pull away, Gerard shouts into the mic, "WE'RE BACK!"

Then the screen goes black. And the MCR logo slowly fades on to the screen.


End file.
